Circus Chimera
by puddingflaun
Summary: While investigating a "chimera circus", Edward and Alphonse Elric witness a rather disturbing chimera... and decide to save him. Just wrote on a whim  Rated for blood, based off of the song 'Circus Monster'. Len whumpage for those who like it
1. Chapter 1

Done purely out of boredom :DD

I dont own FMA or VOCALOID, just the little floating plot bunny that whacks you with mushrooms if you FLAME. Which you should NOT DO because it's RUDE.

Review plz~~ (and dont worry, i am still working on my other sotry, lies and defenses, as i write this ;D)

Enjoy 3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One :<strong>

_I sat and stared at the endless waters, not bothering to pay attention to the tears that flowed freely down my face, but instead at the peaceful ripples of the water and the soft whispers of the water grasses. My eyes closed against the beautiful scenery and my mind was attacked with a cascade of numbers- information that only I could make sense out of._

_This would be my last moments in the only place I ever knew to call home._

.:CVO2:.

"Ed, look!"

The blonde haired boy turned to look at what the large suit of armor standing next to him was fussing about.

"What?" He replied, his facial expression and tone bored, but his eyes were alight with something different.

"I think I might have found what we came here for..." The armor trailed off as he lifted a hand to point at a nearby tent, the cloth dyed a darp blue.

Edward Elric, the small blonde, frowned and stared through the swiftly moving crowd at what his little brother was talking about. There were two guards standing beside the entrance, indicating that there was something important inside.

"Let's go, Al." Ed said in a hushed tone before disappearing into the crowd.

The moment the young alchemist entered the tent a chill ran down his spine. As if the whole idea of a chimera circus wasn't enough, every tent that the pair had entered so far was breath takingly chilled. The darkness lurking along the creased and corners of the tent's folded fabric seemed more intimidating than the 'attractions' themselves.

It took a moment for Al to get inside of the tent, but when he did he gasped at the many rows of filled benches facing a small stage in front. There was a large, bird-like cage right in the middle, a black curtain draped over it.

"Suspicious..." Ed muttered underneath his breath, sitting down on the bench farthest away from the stage.

Al joined him only a few seconds later, anxiously looking around as he had been doing since he got there. With his empty body and his brother's mechanical arms, Al was freaked out by the whole idea of the investigation, and whether he would admit it or not, so was his older brother.

Ed was glaring at the stage willing for something to happen when a bright light suddenly appeared, shining down on the covered cage that rattled as the light struck it unforgivingly.

The crowd jumed amd murmured at the movement from the cage, but quickly quieted as a tall, thin man walked onto the stage from an invisible flap in the tent. His black suit matched his shadowy hair and eyes.

"Welcome!" He boomed, his voice echoing. "I hope you all have enjoyed the Chimera Circus to it's fullest, and you are now ready for the main attraction."

Ed's eyes widened and he turned to look at Al with a grim nod.

_This is it!_

The man walked over to the cage and grabbed hold of the edge of the blanket hiding the creature within.

"Behold, the first singing chimera..." The rest of his sentence was clouded by a large gasp from the audience as the blanket was removed, revealing...

A child.

He was small, curled up in the farthest edge of the circular cage with his legs folded painfully underneath him and his hands clutching at the bars desperately. His blonde hair was matted with dried blood and pulled back into a sloppy ponytail with a frayed ribbon. He wore only a pitiful excuse for a pair of shorts, the ripped edges just barely reaching his abused thighs midway. The shirt slung over his small, almost dainty frame was many sizes too large and seemed ready to fall off at any moment.

But the worst by far was his face, contorted in fear, a black blindfold wrapped over his eyes and his mouth open slightly as gasped for air over his fright. There were tear tracks in the dirt smudging his cheeks and bruises running up his neck to his jawline.

Ed clenched his teeth and had to fight to stay calm at the pitiful sight. Through all of his anger, he had failed to notice one very important thing...

"Brother!"

Ed turned his attention away from the trembling child on the stage and looked up at Al.

"...Look at his head... his ears..." Al whispered.

The moment Ed snapped his attention back to the cage, the man up front began to speak again.

"I am very proud to show to you today our most prized possesion, a human chimera." The man smirked at the gaping faces in the crowd before him and knelt down next to the cage, reaching in to grab something attached to the boy's head.

Were those... cat ears?

"We have successfully created a human-feline-bat chimera." The man continued with a haughty tone as he tugged on the furry black ears flattened on the chimera's head.

More fury boiled up inside Ed as the boy let out a small mewl of pain, just bearly audible over the mumbles of the awed crowd. He let go of the cage bars to grab onto the man's wrist, trying desperately to free himself.

"And..."

The man unlocked the cage and reached inside, completely oblivious as the boy flattened himself against the metal bars in an attempt to escape. The man produced a pair of handcuffs from his coat pocket and pulled the wobbly child roughly out from the cage before chaining his hands to the door of the cage, holding his hands uncomfortably to one side.

"He has both a cat tail and surprisingly... bat wings." He grinned, twisting the chimera around to show the drooping black tail protruding out from beneath his long shirt.

The wings were, without a doubt, very unexpected. They were small in comparison to the boy's slight frame as he faced away from the audience, the leathery wings curled against his back as though to hide them.

Ed saw Al's fists tighten as he shared his brother's anger.

"And now, to hear our diva sing."

Confusion and surprise rose in the crowd as the man in the suit unlatched the boy's wrists before shoving him back inside the cage again, ignoring the painful position his victim landed in. While the boy on in the cage began to sit up, his head bowed and ears lifeless, the man pulled out a saxophone and began to play a sad, slow tune.

It seemed like ages before the chimera lifted it's head and began to sing.

_'Even though time is gone, it's still showtime.  
>I hide behind the curtain as it's drawn.<br>The vivid you is so kind  
>They yell at me, why aren't you here..?'<em>

Ed's eyes widened and a look of pure pain flashed across his face as he listened to the child's almost robotic voice pierce the cold air, the sorrow in his vocals reverberating through the tent.

_'...Smirking, crying, they want to listen?  
>I want to see you, I want to touch you, I'm trembling, where are you?<br>Is the performance starting? I am violated inside.  
>"Sing", he tells me, he's not you, I can't sing.<em>

_Silently mouthing a song,  
>Inside that caging dream.<br>"He" is evil, though it begs in tears,  
>Why is it all alone like that?<em>

_That pathetic monster  
>Cannot see, just hate.<br>The words we always scream are  
>"Look, it's the Circus Monster."'<em>

The boy took a shuddering inhale before letting out a long stream of lonely notes, each one layering after another as the man stood sliently, listening, the instrument lowered at his side. The flow of notes escalated until it was close to a scream before the man began to play once more.

_'Silently mouthing a song,  
>Inside this caging dream.<br>"He" is evil, I begged in tears  
>Why did you abandon me?<em>

I, a pathetic monster  
>Cannot see, just hate.<br>Today, they scream those words again,  
>"Look, it's the circus monster."'<p>

As the song closed, the man in the suit quickly covered up the tent with the blanket, but not before Ed and Al caught a glimse of the child curling in on itself, a small tremor visible in his frame.

"Al..." The blonde alchemist didn't tear his burning gaze from the silent cage as he stood. "We need to report this to Mustang quickly so that we can get back here as soon as possible."

"...Brother?" Al's hopes soared as he peered at Ed's determined glare. "What do you mean?"

A smirk twisted Ed's features devilishly and he finally ripped his golden eyes from the stage.

"We're going to save him, Al, and you _know_ that nothing is going to stop me."

* * *

><p>WHOOP! GO ED!<p>

I do not apologize for making Len a totally helpless little shota...

And also making him the victim (there's always one, right?)

Song is 'Circus Monster', if not already obvious...


	2. Chapter 2

Doesn't own FMA or VOCALOID.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two :<strong>

Later that night, a shrill scream rose amongst sounds of struggle, the crack of a whip just barely audible over the whimpers and wails coming from the dark blue tent. All the customers gone, the pleas fell upon deaf ears.

"Ple-...Plea..se..."

A small boy pinned to the ground by several much larger men fought for his speech through labored breath. A man in a black suit towered over him, a grin on his face and a bloodied strip of leather in his hand. He studied his work, the many lines of red crisscrossing the child's back and arms, as he tossed the whip away.

The men kneeling on the floor flipped the boy over so that his wounded back was laying on the dirt floor. A strangled gasp escaped the chimera's lips, the swollen flesh bloodied from trying not to scream.

Because that only brought more punishment.

.:CVO2:.

"Mustang!"

The double doors to the office burst open, revealing a heavily breathing blonde and a paniced suit of armor. A black haired man in a blue military uniform looked up from his work at the desk he was lounging at to smile.

"So? Did you find it?" Mustang set down his pen and rested his chin on his fist.

Ed growled and stormed past several other soldiers at their desks, all looking up at him with interest.

"Yes, I found _him_." Ed hissed, slamming his hand on the colonel's desk. "Blindfolded and shoved in a cage like some sort of artifact."

The reaction on Mustang's face was immediate, he lurched forward in his chair and his eyes became suddenly serious.

"How bad was it?"

Al came up from where he was greeting the rest of the soldiers to shake his head sadly.

"He was covered in blood and treated horribly." Al said softly, his fists clenching. "They put him up on a stage and made him sing."

Ed visibly shuddered at his brother's words, his golden bangs covering his eyes. From across the room, a blonde haired soldier stood up and strode over to the desk.

"With all respect sir, I will not forgive you if you don't address this." The woman snapped, her expression close to a glare.

Mustang nodded to her before standing up firmly.

"I wasn't planning on it, Hawkeye."

.:CVO2:.

Cold night air brushed through Ed's bangs and rustled the edges of his long red jacket as he crouched on the frozen ground just outside a clearing in the forest, serveral large tents still set up from the circus. Beside him were Al, trying his best to be inconspicuous with his large body, and Mustang. Surrounding the perimeter of the clearing were Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Brosh and Fuery. All of them waited in suspense until all of them were in position to attack when...

A loud scream broke out into the night coming from the direction of the blue tent where Ed and Al had been just hours before.

With a quick, paniced glance at his brother, Ed kicked off the dirt and sprinted in the direction of the tent, ignoring the yells behind him. Barely noticing the rest of the group closing in on the tent, he pulled aside the flap entrance to the tent and rushed inside with a gasp.

"What..?" Ed trailed off, his eyes widening in horror.

Lanterns and candles were set up around the room so that it was illuminated brightly, making the scene in front of his eyes even more disturbing and detailed. He stood for what seemed like a life time, all his thoughts consumed by the image burning into his eyes. Flashes of blue and silver out of the corner of his eyes snapped him from his trance and a growl escaped his lips.

"Hands up!" Havoc yelled angrily, fazed by the scene but not deterred by it, as he raised his gun to point at the men gathered in the middle of the room.

All gathered around the chimera.

His body was a bloody, broken mess, his clothes ripped to shreds and left on the blood stained gorund. The blindfold was still wrapped tightly around his eyes and the ribbon that had been in his hair was nowhere to be seen. The sickening sight of the six men surrounding the sobbing child and various torture tools scattered around them, covered in blood, made things painfully clear.

Al's armor shook next to Ed, who was trembling with rage. Colonel was a mess of emotions, stuck between disgust and bloodlust as he bore holes into the men with his intense gaze.

"H-how did you get in here?" One of the men yelled, his face red with anger. "This place is off-li-"

He was cut off as a bullet peirced his leg and he fell to the floor in agony, screams ripping through his throat. Everyone but the chimera on the floor turned to stare at Hawkeye, holding a steaming gun with silent tears running down from her furious eyes.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." She hissed, not breaking her gaze from the five men left standing, fear and anger apparent in their faces.

With a new fire flamed by his friends tears, Mustang snapped his fingers without hesitation, burning two of the others in less that a second. The colonel watched with satisfaction as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. The men fell to the floor, more screams rising to meet unwilling ears.

"Havoc, Brosh, Breda, Fuery..." Mustang turned his attention to the four soldiers standing frozen with shock in the shadows of the tent. "Get these bastards out of my sight."

The moment that they nodded, Ed snapped out of his trance and ran forward to the small body curled on the dirt.

"A-Al..!" Ed turned behind him with distress to see Mustang, Al and Hawkeye all rushing forward.

Mustang fell to his knees next to the boy and immediately searched for a pulse. The child gasped at the touch and curled away, his mangled ears pressed against his head and his sharp teeth biting at his red lips. Hawkeye knelt down on the other side of the chimera while Ed and Al remained standing.

"Shhh..." Hawkeye soothed. "We're here to help."

The child's head and ears turned in the direction of her voice, but his only reply was a choked whimper.

"Here, I'm going to take this off now..." Mustang slowly raised his hands to the blindfold and gently began to pull it off.

The boy twitched but did not protest, his eyes still shut tightly after the black fabric was discarded in the dirt.

"You can open your eyes now, it's safe." Hawkeye whispered, softly taking the chimera's hand in hers and squeezing it comfortingly.

The gentle touch made the child freeze in thought before he began to open his eyes. The light from the room made him gasp and flinch, his large, stunningly light blue eyes taking in the people around him with fear.

"W-who are..." He coughed and winced before continuing. "Who are you?"

Hawkeye smiled down at him sympathetically before sliding a hand under his bloody, trembling back and lifting him up into a sitting position. The innocent child continued staring at her with wide eyes as she slipped off her jacket using one arm and wrapped it around the chimera's frail shoulders, not noticing the broken wings hanging limply between his shoulder blades.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye..." She pointedly looked at the black haired man kneeling across from her.

"Roy Mustang." He replied simply, giving the child a small nod as the boy turned on him with a shaky gaze.

"...I'm..." The boy paused, considering, then took a shuddeing breath.

"Len Kagamine."

* * *

><p>I might make some more for this if i get bored, but if not...<p>

THE END :3

Review please and give me ideas to sprout and grow from :DD


	3. Chapter 3

I'M CONTINUING ON! it took a lot of debating with myself and friends, but in the end ive decided to take this back up :33 im not sure how far itll go... but please try to bear with me XP

Like always, fma and vocaloid arent mine.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<p>

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Hawkeye whispered softly, her eyes glancing up from the child to look at the man beside her.

"The Doctor said that his body will be fine in a matter of days... the real problem is finding his family and helping to cure the trauma." Roy responded, his voice just as quiet.

The normally rough soldier nodded before turning her back to the sleeping chimera in the hospital bed. Mustang gave a low sigh and leaned back in his chair, trying his best to ward off sleep. It wasn't working too well, sadly. Riza chuckled as the colonel's eyes slipped unwillingly closed and he drifted off into a light slumber.

Shaking her head, Hawkeye carefully tucked a blanket around his sleeping form before returning to her silent watch over the small blonde.

.:CVO2:.

Bright light streamed in mercilessly from the windows, striking the bed and waking it's occupant. Len Kagamine slowly blinked the sleep from his fuzzy eyes and peered around the white room with confusion.

"Hnn...?" He turned slowly, carefully, until he was facing the two other beings in the room.

The blonde's eyes widened as he remembered the night before, and recognized the woman as the one who helped him fall asleep, Riza Hawkeye. The man passed out beside her was the one to carry him back to this place, a hospital. Len remembered his name to be Roy Mustang.

A small smile broke out on the young chimera's face, an expression he hadn't worn for many months. And it felt good.

Suddenly the woman began to stir, her brown eyes opening with slowly growing shock at seeing the pair of aquamarine eyes staring back at her.

"G-good... morning...?" Len stuttered cautiously, peering up at the surprised soldier with uncertainty.

They stared at each other for a long while before a smile curved Hawkeye's lips. Just the sight of it made Len want to cry with joy.

"Good morning, Len." She said gently, using her kindest tone to try and make the boy feel safe.

"Um..." Len looked down at the comforters awkwardly, not sure what to say. "Tha-"

He was interrupted by a loud groan to his left, making him jump in surprise and his arms to fly up to cover his face. It took him a while to peer around his hands and find that it was just Mustang waking up from his sleep. With a twinge of embarrassment at the shocked gazes he was receiving, Len slowly lowered his hands to twiddle restlessly with the white sheets.

"I-I'm..." His blue eyes flickered up from the blankets to glance at the soldiers. "...I'm... Thank-you."

Then Len bowed as much as he could from the bed, his golden head almost touching the sheets. Mustang shared a surprised look with Hawkeye before smirking.

"Just doing our job." He chuckled, leaning back in his chair comfortably.

Len gave him a long, blank look before returning the smile with a spark of confidence.

"Um... so... I know I'm in a hospital, but... where...?" The chimera managed to stutter out, the last few months of ingrained silence taking it's toll on his words.

Riza gave him a pitying look before pulling out a yellow folder from under her chair.

"I have a whole case over you, but I assume that you wouldn't wish to revisit that again, yes?" She asked softly, her eyes patient and kind.

Len nodded jerkily as memories swam into his already cluttered mind. He just wanted to leave it all behind now.

"Well, you're currently at a hospital in Central, and the circus you were formerly being held at has been closed down." A scowl broke out on Riza's face momentarily. "But that's done with. Roy and I are in charge of getting you... home?"

She spoke the last bit in a question, wary of how the idea would sit with Len. Her worry disappeared, though, when the blonde smiled brightly and nodded with enthusiasm.

"I-I'd appreciate it... if it's not too much trouble." He said, a bit of the boy he was before the circus shining through the broken skin.

Roy grinned as Riza drowned in bliss, both of them already beginning to plan eagerly inside their heads.

"Where do you live?" Roy jumped in, ready to get started.

"Xing." Len answered promptly. "In a city... it's called Ikebukuro. With... well, everyone else. It's right on the border, by the desert."

As Len talked, Riza jotted down notes in her spiral. Roy dominated the questioning and Len twisted his hands in the sheets as he answered.

"Who's 'everyone'?" Roy said, trying to get a hold on a connection.

"Um... my Master-"

"What?!" Riza looked up sharply from her notes, her face blank with carefully concealed fury.

"He-he's really nice, Master is." Len protested, already knowing what Hawkeye thought. "He's the one who... um... _created _us all. Without him, w-we would all have been s-scrapped."

"What? Created?" Roy leaned forward in his chair, clearly lost.

"Um... I guess I should start from the beginning." The chimera said slowly, gradually building more confidence. "I'm a VOCALOID. Have you heard of them?"

"Only in stories, I never knew they were true..." Roy said skeptically, trailing off at Len's crushed face.

"I-I didn't-... um... this is really weird..." Len mumbled, playing with his thumbs. "Well, Master's the one who made us. We're technically humanoid templates, but M-Master made us into more... human? He found us in some g-government files and saved us."

Riza and Roy gaped for a moment before the blonde frowned.

"Who is 'us'?" She questioned. "There are more of you... VOCALOIDs?"

"Yes! There are lots more!" Len started happily. "Miku was the first. Miku Hatsune. Then was... K-Kaito Shion... and Meiko, of course... and then my sister, Rin, and me. Gakupo and Gumi came later, they're b-brother and sister... Luka was the m-most recent, but we were all created within days of each other. O-our mental age has nothing to do with when we were made, so Luka is actually older than me..."

He broke off there, letting Riza catch up on her notes before letting out a huge yawn, a sleepy blush following soon afterwards. Hawkeye smiled warmly before sending a meaningful glare at Roy and standing. Len watched the movement with a mixture of confusion and apprehension.

"We've kept you up for long enough, you need sleep to recover." The blonde instructed, her voice still calm and soft. "While you're asleep we'll search for you home and family, don't worry."

Len nodded and thanked them before they turned to head out the door. Just as he was falling into the sweet oblivion of sleep, he heard Riza whisper to Roy.

"I'm getting that boy home if it's the last thing I do, Roy..."

* * *

><p>Yaaaay introducing the vocaloids :DD<p>

please review, it makes me really happy X33


	4. Chapter 4

well this took entirely too long to be here.

i apologize profusely and intend on making the next update more... on time.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR<p>

The next time Len was visited, it was by just Riza on her own. She asked the boy about his wings, ears and tails before making small talk about his family back in Xing.

First he told her about Miku Hatsune, his older sister. He told her of the girl's long, teal pigtails that nearly reached the ground and her large eyes that matched. Her high singing voice and bubbly personality. Len said that she was like a sister to him, and she used to read him stories.

Then her told her about his best friend Kaito Shion. He had layered blue hair that fell around his face in elegant sweeps and his deep indigo eyes that made you feel like you were drowning in them. His deep, soothing voice and silly, comforting prescense. Len told her of the games they used to play.

Meiko had no last name, and Len told Riza that she was like a mother figure. She had a short bob of auburn hair and rich maroon eyes. He laughed as he spoke of her drinking habits and her rough, strong voice that made you feel wanted, protected. She was the one to ward off the nightmares and bullies and take care of them all.

His sister, Rin Kagamine, was spoken of like a bittersweet friend. Her hair was yellow, like Len's, and let down to brush her shoulders, her large bow making her innocent prominent. Her eyes were the same sparkling color of Len's, only a shade lighter. Riza litsten raptly as he described her young, mezmerizing voice that borderlined adolescent with mature and her annoyinglittle pranks she played on him. It was obvious that he loved her the most, based on the time he spent speaking of their unbreakable connection and memories they shared.

He then told her about Gakupo Kamui, his 'older brother'. He had long, dark purple hair that he kept up in a ponytail and eyes to match. His voice was a more matture, measured version of Kaito's that could move his audience to tears. He was very collected and kind, the one who had beared the front of responsibility in their small family.

Gakupo had a sister, Gumi, who was best friends with Rin. Although, as Riza noted, the girl's short green hair and spring colored eyes were nothing short of polar opposite to her brother. Her voice was similar to Miku and Rin's, and was like a mashed up version of the two, to match her trickster-optomistic personality. Len said that she was like the side-kick rebel to all of Rin's games and was more like her twin than he was.

Lastly, he told Riza about Gakupo's partner, Luka Megurine. She was the most mature woman out of all of them, with hip length salmon hair and almond shaped rosy eyes. Her voice was soft yet strong in it's own way, reflecting her independent prescense. She was part of the two-sided coin that were the mothers in the VOCALOID family.

As far as ages went, Riza gathered that Rin and Len were the youngest, followed up by Gumi and Miku. Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo and Luka were the oldest of the group.

By the time Len had finished talking, he had stopped stuttering and picking his words so carefully. Riza took this as progress, especially when the boy had said that Riza was "part of the family too", before blushing and taking it back.

The soldier simply smiled and reached out to brush the golden hair out of Len's hair.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, Len," she said softly. "I want to help you in any way I can, and I feel honored to considered as part of your family."

Len's blue eyes widened, and he froze for a few silent seconds before tears began making their way down his face. Instead of the suprise he expected to see on Riza's face, he only saw love and acceptance. She wrapped her arms gently around his shaking back and pulled him towards her as he sobbed in earnest, his small hands clutching at the front of her uniform.

Neither of the two noticed as Roy Mustang shut the small opening in the door and walked away down the hall.

.:CV02:.

"I never asked, but what about you?" Riza asked about thirty minutes later, once the chimera had clamed down and Roy had joined them again.

Len looked up at her with open curiousity, having already become accustomed to the others prescense. If Riza trusted him, then Len would, too.

"What do you mean?"

Riza smiled and rested her chin on her fist. "What do you sing?"

Len's eyes widened, a blush spreading out on his face.

"You... you want..." he looked down at his sheet and his twisted fingers. "To hear me sing?"

He sounded so hopeful, so broken. Riza turned to Roy with an expression like a baby kitten had just curled around her finger. She barely missed a beat before responding.

"If it not too much to ask, then yes. I would love to hear you sing."

The chimera's head snapped up at her confirmation, a wide smile spreading out on his rosy cheeks. It was infectous, and soon had both Riza and Roy grinning stupidly.

"What would you like me to sing? I..." Len tilted his head to the side in consideration. "I haven't been able to choose a song in a long time."

A small bit of Riza's heart shattered at his words, but Roy was quick to save her.

"You can sing whatever you like. No one's going to judge you."

Len smiled wider, if it was even possible, before tapping a small patch of light blue skin on his wrist. The doctors had assumed that it was a tattoo of some sort, like the many others he had covering his body, but they were quickly proved wrong. A hologram of a blue screen hovered in front of Len, who was humming lightly while he looked through a list of songs.

Finally he came to one that made him smile softly, and he pressed it lightly, selecting it from it's brothers.

"This one's called Fire Flower..." He said, giving them one last look for confirmation before singing.

_"'I'm glad that I was able to love you from the start', I sing to the sky!"_

Len sat up with his legs crossed and back straight, eyes closed as he poured out perfect pitches through robotic vocal chords. All of the sudden Riza and Roy were hit by the sole reason why VOCALOIDs must have been so popular and so wanted.

It was beautiful.

_"Looking for a place to launch my dream, I left this town._

_My phones vibrates and I turn off the power,_

_No one can stop this burning fuse..._

_If it were the end of the world, I would leave everything behind to be with you forever...!_

_Like a Fire Flower, so my existence won't fade away,_

_Scatter and launch my dreams!_

_'I wish I never loved you from the start', I even try to lie..._

_Ah~!"_

* * *

><p><em><em>gotta get that maternal feels riza up in here :33

now im about to fall asleep and probably just need to stop typing.

goodnight, lovelies~


End file.
